


Кусок не по зубам

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Карантира выгнали из футбольной команды за то, что он кусался





	Кусок не по зубам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chomp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313083) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



После того как стихли вопли тренеров и присоединившихся к ним родителей, Феанор с Нерданелью запихнули его в машину и отвезли домой. Тишина во время поездки была незнакомой: даже его братья необычно притихли, глядя на него широко раскрытыми и – если уж быть честным – немного восхищенными глазами.  
Оказавшись дома, родители усадили его в гостиной и завели очень серьезный разговор о спортивной этике, о том, как важно уважать не только своих товарищей по команде, но и противников. А кусать противника за нос, говорили они, не дело, так хорошие спортсмены не поступают. Привносить в игру страсть – это похвально, говорили они, но всему же есть предел. «Профессионалы не кусаются, – сказал Феанор и тут же поправился, добавив: – Если хотят по-прежнему оставаться в игре».  
Карантир уставился себе под ноги и спросил:  
– Это правда, что мне не разрешат вернуться?  
Феанор и Нерданель обменялись взглядами.  
– Да, – наконец призналась Нерданель, – они так сказали. Но, милый, посмотрим, что тут можно сделать.  
– Давать кому-то еще один шанс – тоже важная часть спортивной этики, – тихо сказал Феанор, положив руку Карантиру на плечо, – возможно, в лиге продемонстрируют, что они тоже соблюдают эти неписаные правила.  
(Само собой, они и не подумали, и Карантиру больше никогда в жизни не довелось играть в профессиональный футбол. «Да кому он нужен? – громко заявил на это Келегорм. – Что хорошего в спорте, где нельзя просто отобрать у противника мяч?»)

***

  
Позже Карантир пробрался на кухню, где должны были держать совет родители, в глубине души страшно переживая, что так подвел их. «Может, они отдадут меня на усыновление, – подумал он, вспоминая угрозу, некогда выкрикнутую ему Келегормом в разгар ссоры. – Может, как раз сейчас они обсуждают, что со мной делать, и вскоре я узнаю, что…»  
Но вместо этого он услышал родительский смех.  
Громкий, взахлеб.  
Он украдкой заглянул в кухню.  
Нерданель стояла, прислонившись к кухонному шкафу, и сотрясалась от смеха.  
– Ой, не могу, – выдохнула она. – Укусил!.. Я чуть сквозь землю не провалилась.  
– Они же сами сказали, что можно использовать все, кроме рук, – справедливо заметил Феанор.  
Нерданель вновь зашлась в приступе хохота.  
– Но кусать вратаря… за нос… Ох, Феанаро, он действительно твой сын.  
– Почему это сразу мой? – запротестовал Феанор, потом усмехнулся. – Помнится, Махтан как-то рассказывал мне о твоих детских пробах в бейсболе…  
– Он же обещал, что мы никогда в жизни не будем вспоминать ту историю!  
– Так что, учитывая его наследственность, возможно, стоило ожидать, что играть Карантир будет немного грубовато, – задумчиво произнес Феанор, и его глаза сверкнули. – Бедный ребенок.  
Карантир на цыпочках ушел к себе, под ровное дыхание Келегорма с другой стороны комнаты лег обратно в постель, уткнулся лицом в подушку – и широко улыбнулся.


End file.
